Broken nose and ribs
by LotusBeauty22
Summary: New story find out what characters are in when you read. Please Review.


A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Raphael I just want to say thanks to everyone who sends in reviews I really appreciate it.

"Gail, I never said that….all I said was that I liked him." I explained myself to Gail Kim backstage at Monday Night Raw.

"Like who?" a man's voice made me jump, holding my heart I turned around looking at Dave Batista, a blush found its way onto my face as I stumbled over my words.

"That…..this guy I met….know…..um Gail."

"Gail is female." He said slightly laughing.

"HA, I know it's just um…."

"Your match is now Rafi." Gail butted in, I looked at her and nodded.

"I'll um……see you….um later…..I guess." I said as I walked backwards, Dave and Gail waved as I turned around slightly running to the ramp. My music hit and I walked out completely different, not stumbling over my words, not making a fool of myself. I got in the ring jumping up and down as I was getting pumped to face Alicia Foxx. I squared off against Alicia Foxx as we locked up. I could sense something wrong. What? That I didn't know. She pushed me back into the corner hitting my shoulder blades into the top turnbuckle I let out a small scream as it did hurt but wasn't painful. I pushed backwards kicking her in the stomach I got the upper hand, I kneed her in the face and she fell on her back with the memento I had I faced the crowd turning my back on her, doing a standing moonsault hitting it perfectly. I went for the pin.

1……2……kick out.

I groaned I got up slowly picking her up by the hair, she swung her arms in between mine and got out of the hold I had on her. "Bitch." I said casually as she went to clothesline me I bridged out doing a handstand I kicked her once again in the face once again gaining the upper hand.

Dave's P.O.V

I watched Raphael power walking to the entrance. I smiled looking onto Gail Kim.

"Who does she like?" I asked to be nosey and well as to annoy her knowing she would crack quietly.

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does….if she won't tell me then it's someone I know and you know so you're going to tell me."

"No, I'm not." I smirked evilly.

"Well I am thinking that you will as I got something you want." I held a pack of m&m's the peanut kind and her eyes opened wide.

"She likes you now give me please."

"No really….." I took a step back waiting for her to tell me the truth and not just what I wanted to hear.

"I'm telling you the truth now please…." She didn't take her eyes off the bag. I sighed smiling slightly chucking her the bag of peanuts m&m's. I called Rafi's number even though I knew she wouldn't answer as she was out in the ring that was apart of my plan i watched Gail glare at me and then walked off.

"Hey it's Raphael you know the drill." I heard her sweet voice.

"Hey Rafi its Dave.... I just heard a rumor that you like me. Just wondering if it was true and I promise if it is true then it won't put a strain on our friendship......I'll talk to you later byes." I hung up smiling happy with myself. I walked to my lockeroom waiting for my match looking onto the TV screen watching Rafi's match.

Rafi's P.O.V

I just won the match, breathing heavily i got up in pain but pushed it to the back of my mind as the crowd cheered, i pumped them up for a few seconds well the few seconds that i could anyway. Then i was pushed down smashing my face into the canvas, i felt my nose break. I rolled over trying to cover my face so more damage wouldn't be done as they kicked my stomach over and over again. I tried to fight but kept my face protected soon getting winded and light-headed i knew i was going to pass out sometime soon, they kept kicking me whoever they were the hits to my body soon became numb as I slowly lost conscious.

Dave's P.O.V

I saw Beth, Rosa, and Alicia attack Rafi, I jumped up running as fast as i could to the entrance and the tech played my music without me asking him too, I ran down the ramp and dove into the ring scaring them off, i grabbed Rafi seeing her bloody nose which most likely broken.

"Rafi....."I waited for her reply even though I knew she was passed out it didn't stop me if she wasn't. "GET THE MEDICS!!." I yelled out at the ref who then ran backstage and got the EMT's out to the ring. They got her backstage on the stretcher, i sighed as they were trying to stop the bleeding, i stayed back hoping that she would just wake up.

2 Days Later-Rafi's P.O.V

I groaned as i sat up from the couch at John Morrison's house in L.A. He ran to my side. (Raw, Smackdown and ECW are traveling together as summerslam approached.)

"You ok Rafi?" I nodded as my ribs throbbed and i breathed through my mouth.

"Its sucks." I said to him as he helped me up.

"Here's your phone. Dave dropped it off before when you were asleep." He handed me my phone. I thnaked him.

"Do you want something for lunch?"

"No thanks I'll just get something a little later thanks anyway." He smiled and walked away. I sighed checking my voicemails and heard Dave left me one. When i heard what he had say my eyes closed and I had to call him back even though i didn't want to as he promise that he wouldn't let it change our friendship i thought what the hell might as well tell him i like him. I dialed his cell number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dave, it's Rafi."

"How you doing?" He asked.

"Not that good, um.... I just got you're message, and to tell you the truth I do like you." I said before he could cut in.

"Wow." I didn't say anything and waited for him to go on. "What about getting dinner tonight?" He asked shocking me.

"Really?"

"Yeah why not?" I smirked shaking my head before I agreed.

"Okay, but we going to have to eat in cause I can't fuck move." I said giggling.

"Don't worry I got it cover. I'll meet you there at 6." He said.

"Okay, bye." I said as he said the same and hunged up. If I could jump up and down i would. I can't believe I have a date with him.


End file.
